


*I Need A Name Please*

by MadMack2003



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I literally am the biggest procrastinator, Jason Todd's birthday is August 16th, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Tim, Pregnant!Tim, What do you mean I don't know how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMack2003/pseuds/MadMack2003
Summary: It's Jason's birthday,and Tim's got a special gift for him,although he won't be able to receive it for several months.





	*I Need A Name Please*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within a 12 hour time period on 4 hours of sleep,and I can't believe I actually finished it in time for Jason's birthday!
> 
> Anyways,I wanted to post this on the actual day,because I kinda already missed Tim's birthday (July 19th) so it was kind of a due over.
> 
> I don't have an actual name for this yet,so if you got an idea for what I should call this,then go ahead and tell me.
> 
> -M

Jason woke up to the smell of a home cooked breakfast,consisting of eggs,bacon,and toast.He got up out of the warm bed he shared with his lover,Tim,and went to investigate.

His nose led him to the kitchen of their apartment,seeing Tim by the stove,finishing the eggs.Jason caught a strange scent he didn't recognize,but didn't dwell on it too much,as he went over to Tim,hugging him around the waist from behind.  
"Whatcha doing up so early,coffee bean?" Jason asked softly with a smile on his face.  
"I couldn't sleep,so I made breakfast." Tim turned around and gestured to the kitchen table that was covered in plates of food.Jason turned so he could see the table.There was a large stack of pancakes that was almost a foot tall,bacon covering another plate,a frying pan full of scrambled eggs,and a large bowl of fruit.  
Jason stared at the table in disbelief."You did all this?"  
"Yeah,I kinda got carried away..." Tim nervously rubbed the back of his neck."My stomach was doing all the thinking..."  
"No kidding,that's a lot of food..." Jason chuckled lightly,as Tim led Jason to the table,sitting in their respective seats,and began eating.

"Woah,Timmy,that's a lot..." Jason's jaw dropped,seeing his lover devour four pancakes,six pieces of bacon,several eggs,and most of the bowl of fruit.Just watching almost made Jason sick to his stomach.Tim seemed unaffected by how much he was eating,worrying Jason a bit.

After breakfast,a sleepy Tim led a worried Jason to the living room,where a small wrapped box laid on the coffee table.  
"First breakfast,now a gift?You shouldn't have." Jason chuckled,as Tim sat down on the couch,Jason following suit.  
Tim grabbed the small box and handed it to Jason,a mix of nervousness and excitement on his face.  
"Happy birthday,Jason." Tim smiled,as Jason eyed the box in confusion,wondering what it could possibly be.  
"Open it." Tim tried to keep his nerves under control,unsure of how Jason would react.Jason slowly unwrapped the box,opening the lid to see a positive pregnancy test in the box.Jason looked at it,then at Tim,and back at the test in confusion.Tim chuckled softly,watching as Jason's expression turned from confusion to realization.

"Tim..."Jason had to process his thoughts before he spoke."You're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief,seeing Tim's smile.Tim nodded his head yes,as Jason carefully set the test down on the coffee table."Oh my god,were having a baby!" Jason howled,a huge smile erupting on his face,as he picked up Tim,and spun his lover around in circles,making Tim laugh."I'm gonna be a daddy!We're gonna be daddies,Timmy!"

"I knew you'd love your present,even if it will be a while before we can see them." Tim embraced Jason in a hug,staying like that for several minutes before sharing a passionate kiss.

Jason's hands instinctively went to Tim's muscular abdomen."It'll be a while before I have a bump."  
"I know,I just..." Jason didn't have words to describe how he was feeling."We created a life form.Just the two of us.We did something amazing together.I love you so much,Tim."

"I love you,Jason.More than you know." Tim smiled lovingly,as they shared a long,sweet passionate kiss just to signify their true words spoken that only they could hear.

'This is the best birthday I've had in a long time' Jason thought as he could only imagine the long journey ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a second part to this,and possibly turning it into a little series.Let me know what you think about that,because I have some ideas if I do continue this into a series.
> 
> I don't have an actual name for this yet,so if you got an idea for what I should call this,then go ahead and tell me.
> 
> -M


End file.
